


Tome-foolery

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Soren, F/M, Futanari, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Golden Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

She had stolen this particular spellbook, actually snuck into her father's dungeon study and pulled it from the shelves down there. She'd understood why this particular tome was hidden away as soon as she had glanced over some of the spells' names, which were very blunt yet descriptive.

Simply put, it was a tome of various spells that were unmistakably sexual. She'd been reading it over the past few days, and by now she had- a LOT of ideas. Most of them involved Soren, naturally, even though he'd already asked her not to cast spells on him 'for fun' when she had teased at the idea. Oh well, that didn't mean she couldn't learn the ones that she would only need to cast upon herself...

Claudia hummed to herself as she replaced her bookmark and closed up what she'd been reading, then stood to go hide that away and change into her nightgown. She also slid on a pair of slippers, then quietly opened the door to her room. She smiled at the guards, cheerfully informing them that she was going to the bathroom as she left.

She turned the corner and began counting the drapery adorning each window as she walked down the hallway, past the bathroom and further still. She also remembered to turn at the proper intersections, just as they'd already done a few times before. "And... 100," she eventually said out loud as she came to a stop in front of one particular curtain.

One of them must have miscounted at some point again, because Soren poked his head out from a drape two windows down and shook his head at her, smiling. "I know I didn't mess it up this time," he informed her, "so maybe you're the one who can't count."

"Soren," she sighed in mock exasperation. "We're just lucky you finally figured out left from right," she was only half teasing. The first night they'd tried this, she'd found him standing at the second intersection, looking confusedly at his hands as he tried to remember which one was the dominant one.

They'd almost been caught because of that - one of the servants had seen them and asked if they were lost, but the woman hadn't otherwise seemed particularly suspicious of why they were wandering the castle at night. Claudia had offered to help her brother find his way back, and so she'd left them to it.

She slipped behind the corner of the curtain with him now, noting with satisfaction that he'd also dressed down to a pair of thin, well-worn sleep pants before slipping out of his room earlier. "Were you waiting long?" she wondered. He shook his head.

"It's only been a little bit," he replied, but he did grab her waist to pull their bodies closer. He always moved carefully, though, like he was afraid to upset or hurt his little sister. Claudia wished he didn't hold onto such inhibitions so tightly. She rose to her tiptoes and stole the first kiss of the night, leaning into him as she did so that he was forced to wrap his arms tighter to bear her weight.

She flung her arms up around his shoulders as they fell into making out with a familiarity that was far too well-practiced. She gasped and then giggled as his hands trailed lower, grabbing at her ass to lift her slightly so that the angle was better. Like this, the tent in his sleep pants rubbed against her core, exciting them both.

After a bit, Claudia pulled away and asked him curiously, "Have you ever kissed anybody else?"

"What, why?" Soren furrowed his brows and asked next, "Have you?" as his grip on her tightened slightly.

"Nuh-uh," she answered, "but have you?"

"I- maybe. Once," he flushed at remembering it. The second-youngest cadet, a boy he had been training with for years now. His name was Marcos, and they'd made out once just to see what it was like, though nothing more had come of it. Soren wouldn't have been opposed, but Marcos had later admitted that to him, it felt weird.

"Really?" Claudia's eyes widened as she stared up at him. "Who was she? Do I know her?" She'd shown up to watch his training before, so he answered honestly.

"You've met him," Soren's cheeks colored further. Claudia's mouth dropped in surprise, but then she looked giddy.

"I didn't know you liked boys too," she murmured.

"Please don't tell Dad," he pleaded. Already Viren had made a few attempts to play matchmaker for his only son, trying to encourage him to arrange dates with girls his age. It was awkward enough without his father knowing that he would likely have more success if they turned their attentions to eligible bachelors.

"I wasn't going to, geeze!" she slapped playfully at his chest. "How would that even go, anyway? Oh, hey Dad, I was just, you know, making out with my brother when he told me-"

"Shh!" he hissed, shifting to hold her with just one arm so he could press his finger to her mouth.

She did go quiet, but then she batted his hand out of the way to tap a finger to her nose as an idea came to her. "Oh, I know just the spell. Let me down, Sor-bear."

"I said no-" he began even as he did let her down to her feet but she shushed him.

"I'm not casting it on you," she told him. He still seemed a little wary but didn't look completely opposed. Claudia turned momentarily to peek down each end of the hall past the drapes, then turned back in with an excited little smirk once she was sure nobody would overhear her as she began incanting.

Soren watched as she lifted slightly off her feet, swirls of purple wrapping up around her form. Her nightgown billowed as the magic swirled up and around her legs, and her voice quivered on the last word before she floated back down, leaning into Soren on shaky legs.

"Oooh, that feels _weird_ ," she moaned weakly.

"What did you do?" Soren asked. Claudia groaned and grabbed his hand to guide it between her legs. Soren inhaled sharply as his hand settled over something unmistakably phallic. "No way..." he whispered, moving his wrist so he could squeeze it, finding it thicker than his own. Claudia whined softly and clung closer, hiking a leg up against him.

"Please do something, I didn't know- it aches, Sor-bear. Please," she whined plaintively, Soren leaned back to see that she was giving him a pained look, but she was flushed as well. He leaned in and locked his lips over hers as he started to move his hand. She panted hotly into his mouth as he stroked at her cock through the nightgown.

After a few seconds though, she pushed him back, face red as she whimpered, on the verge of tears. "Not enough, I need-"

"I'll take care of you, Clauds," he assured her as he flipped their positions, so that it was her back against the wall, and then dropped to his knees, lifting her flimsy gown out of the way. His breath caught when he saw the enormous, throbbing length. It was already nearly red and drooling, having left a thick trail of slime across the inside of her gown and her hip.

"Soren~" she whined. Soren peered up at her as he reached up to aim the head to his open mouth and guided it in, noting that she tasted different than usual. Her hands flew to her mouth and she broke eye contact as hers rolled back, before they squeezed shut and she whimpered brokenly as the tears did roll down her face.

Soren pulled back with a pop, looking up at her with alarm. "Clauds, is that too much?" he asked softly. In response, Claudia reached down with one hand and tried to nudge him closer again.

"No, more, more," she insisted softly but sternly. "Need more," she repeated, trying to get that well understood. Soren nodded and leaned back in, letting the front of her gown flutter over the back of his head as he licked the slit clean this time before sliding his mouth back over the tip. As soon as he tried to take it deeper, she bucked straight into his throat, and he gagged and pulled back again, coughing.

"Clauds, can you try not to do that!?" he complained while keeping his voice down. "You made me choke," he grumbled before he took her back in his mouth.

"S-sorry," she stammered, sounding honest enough. "Can you hold my hips, I don't know if I can help it?" she admitted.

Soren did that, pinning her to the wall as he slowly inched his way forward, with Claudia hiccuping and twitching under his hands. He closed his eyes as he started focusing on keeping his body open and relaxed, moaning softly at how hard he was getting over having his throat slowly but surely penetrated.

Claudia was groaning into her hands, straining hard now against the hold Soren had on her as he pressed his nose into her lower stomach and held himself there for a few blissful seconds, amazed by his ability. Then his gag reflex kicked in again and he reared back, retching this time.

"Soren..." she whimpered, out of both frustration and concern. "I think we need to-"

"Yeah," he said, coming to the same realization with another full-body shiver as he looked up to see that it had only gotten worse. Bigger and harder, Soren wouldn't have thought that possible if the proof wasn't hanging in his face.

Claudia slid down the wall to seat herself in front of Soren, with her legs sprawled out to either side. Her cock bobbed out from under the nightgown obscenely as it throbbed upward, and she winced when a thick drop of precum oozed out of the tip and slid down the shaft. Soren stared at it with more than a little apprehension.

"Please," Claudia begged once more.

"I just need to..." Soren began, bringing himself up to his knees to shuck his pants down and then kneeling back down as he pulled them off one ankle. Then he shuffled forward and swung his freed leg over Claudia's lap, hovering over it.

"Wait, it'll hurt if you just shove it in!" Claudia dropped her hand to block him, even though she was loathed to restrain herself she didn't want her idiot brother injuring himself.

"But you said it hurts you now-" he argued.

"One spell?" she interjected. "Just let me cast one spell on you. It's a- uh, lubrication spell. Please, Sor-bear," she pouted at him, and he rolled his eyes even as he reconsidered his stance.

"Fine," he agreed. She made a happy noise and started to incant. As she did, both her eyes and her hands focused on her brother's hole. Soren inhaled as she massaged his rim, pressing just the tip of her finger in, and then he gasped at the rush of wetness that suddenly slid into him. Then he flushed as the heat settled into his ass and brain, starting to pant as his mind started to empty of everything except for the fact that he needed to be fucked, soon and hard.

His attention snapped to Claudia when she let out a little pleased noise and removed her finger from Soren's body. His hole clenched around nothing and he grimaced at that, then he saw Claudia's cock and licked his lips. He didn't think about it, he just mounted himself over and reached under to guide it. He flashed his teeth at the fact that it wouldn't go right in, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was to be expected, given that normally he could barely handle three of his fingers when he got really into it.

Claudia watched with fascination as her brother struggled to take her cock, smearing precum over his tight pink hole in the process. There was no other way to describe the look on his face but desperate.

Soren's body felt so hot and the louder animal part of his brain was howling that he wanted this, more than anything he'd ever wanted before. So he started to grit his teeth and bore down until finally- it popped in and they both couldn't help but moan loudly and cling to one another. Soren let his hips sink as he took it all, and now he started to cry as both pleasure and pain shot up his spine, burying his face into Claudia's hair as she pressed hers against his chest.

Claudia kept panting as he lowered himself down, bucking up into him as best as she could, given that she was mostly pinned. He was so hot and wet and impossibly tight, tighter down here than even his throat had been- and now when he clenched, she didn't have to worry that he'd stop to gag. Instead, he just inhaled sharply and then kept going.

Soren couldn't stop himself as he dug his knees into the ground and started to bounce in his sister's lap, fucking himself on her cock. He flinched as she started to bite and nip at his neck and chest, though each flash of pain went straight to his cock. He started to crest quickly and soon stopped bouncing in lieu of leaning back to roll his hips more shallowly, gasping for air as he worked her cock mercilessly against his prostate.

"Fuuuu-ck," he groaned with his eyes squeezed shut, and then let his tongue loll out. She giggled breathlessly at his face.

"You really do like it like this, don't you?" she teased, even though she looked just as gone, especially when she grinned wildly and told him, "Go ahead, big brother, cum on my dick."

Soren slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes snapped open and then he went almost limp, his ass slamming down into Claudia's lap as his hole started to twitch wildly. He teared up again while his orgasm slammed into him, nearly hyperventilating as he ground into her lap while his cock shot off and drooled in between their bodies.

Claudia inhaled sharply, bucked hard up against him a few more times, and then she leaned back hard enough to bump her head against the stone brick and let her breath out on a satisfied groan as her eyes slipped closed. Soren shivered as he felt the way she throbbed with each palpable load that he took, counting at least three.

When Claudia's dick started to soften, it also began to shrink rapidly, and Soren groaned quietly as she slipped out within a few seconds, allowing cum to drip freely out of his well-abused rim. He reached down and touched himself there gingerly, amazed at how soft and pliable he felt as he easily slipped his finger in with a wet noise that made him clench self-consciously. Claudia giggled at the rude sound.

"That was fun, huh?" she asked him. "I could clean us up, if you let me do just the one more spell- this time I promise!"

"Claudia, are you sure that was _just_ a lubrication spell?" Soren asked as the topic made him realize how frantic he'd been, a feeling that had seemed to fade rather quickly as they came down.

"I mean," she twiddled her fingers nervously, with an apologetic smile, "maybe it said something about increasing sensitivity too, but I didn't think-"

"No more sex magic," he told her sternly. She pouted but did nod. "Now let's get out of here," he told them as they stood to make themselves half-presentable. Claudia's legs shook and she groaned quietly.

"I feel so tired..." she mumbled. "Carry me back," she insisted, leaning hard into Soren. He grumbled at that.

"I'm sore too," he complained.

"You have to," she started trying to just climb up against his chest. "Or else I'll tell Dad that you like boys," she teased, poking out her tongue.

"Fiiine," Soren groaned theatrically, and then she squeaked as he suddenly scooped her up.

Luckily, when they got back in their current states, the guards were quick to assume that Claudia had fallen ill and that Soren was just being a decent big brother by carrying her back. Claudia started to play along, sniffling and talking about how she was sure it was just something she'd sleep off. Soren just kept quiet, nodding along to the guard's questions and then carefully setting his sister down when she told him to.

If any of the guards noticed the big strange stain on the front of Claudia's nightgown, none of them brought it up as she slipped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her while fake-coughing. Soren retired to his room as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a real part 2 electric boogaloo but nobody can stop me

They'd managed to secretly steal away into her room together, on a whim. Claudia pushed her brother to the bed and straddled him, breath already heavy from their earlier heavy petting out in the hallways before they'd realized the opportunity to sneak in here was available.

"Clauds, I-" Soren stopped to return the desperate kiss she'd ducked down to give him. She was being more than a little pushy with her affections today. Even after their lips parted, she trailed hers down his neck, kissing until she'd found a spot that made him shiver before digging her teeth against it. Soren whined, turning his head so she could keep going. "Cl-Claudia, please!" he finally had to gasp once she clenched down a little harder, enough to hurt slightly.

"Tell me what you want, Sorsor," she cooed as she pulled off of him.

Soren squeezed his eyes shut, grimaced at himself in embarrassment before he blurted out, "Want you to fuck me again, Clauds. Like that one time."

Claudia grinned at him, more than a little wickedly. Soren tried to catch his breath as she sat up, raising herself to her knees. Knowing what was happening made watching her cast the spell send a shiver down his body. Like last time, her voice wavered at the last syllable, as the effect of the magic started to affect her.

Soren reached out and yanked down the front of her pants and underwear, staring at her cock as it sprang free. Claudia bit her lip and shuddered as he wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke. She bucked into the first few strokes, then let out an impatient noise and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop distracting her. He still squeezed down as she pulled free, milking out some of her precum across his chest.

"Show me how you want it," she told him. Soren nodded quickly before he turned onto his front and raised his hips, turning his head to watch her over his shoulder. She slid back, ground her cock against his still-clothed butt. He gasped at the feeling, pushing his hips up and back and rolling them. Claudia jerked her top up out of the way and watched the eager way he worked his ass against her cock.

He had his face covered, buried in the crook of his arm, but she could see enough to know his mouth was hanging open, he was blushing. She peeled down the back of his pants, and he canted his hips back to present himself, spreading his thighs. When she started to incant, however, he flinched away from her touch. "No, don't- don't cast anything on me."

"It'll hurt if I don't," she reminded him.

Soren shook his head and sucked on one of his fingers before reaching back. Claudia bit her lip and moaned appreciatively as she watched him finger himself open. First with only one finger, and then he spit on two and started spreading himself. The first time she saw pink, Claudia's hips bucked and she gasped at the need that the sight filled her with.

Soren wailed outright when Claudia suddenly bent down and shoved her tongue in alongside his fingers. "O-oh, Clauds-" he pulled his fingers out so he could grip onto the sheets and bury his face into the bed. Claudia wasn't shy about drooling into his hole, using her fingers to shove in wads of spit. Her hand was more slender yet rougher, more incessant about working him up to the point that he was riding back on three fingers, jerking each time she teased at his sweet spot.

"I wanna fuck you so bad Sor," she rasped.

"Fuck me!" Soren pleaded, "Please Clauds please, just fucking use me-" he cried out as she slid out her fingers, held him open and shoved forward, burying herself in down to the base. Soren spasmed around her as his cock drooled. "Oh, spirits, yesss~" he moaned brokenly.

"Soren!" she whined as he started rolling his hips, fucking himself on her cock. He turned his head to gasp for air, and she groaned when that allowed her to see the open, vulnerable look on his face. "You're such a buttslut," she teased, then bucked hard against him a few times.

He grimaced, but his hole clenched and he made a soft, needy little noise. "Look at the way you dance on my cock," she breathed, shuddering when that only made him work his hips faster, as he brought a hand to his face and covered his mouth to try and hide the whiny, hiccupy noises he was making. She settled back, with her legs folded underneath her butt, and let Soren do most of the work. "I barely have to even do anything."

"Claudia~" Soren whimpered. "Want you to. Fuck me, ruin me, please... I can't cum like this!" he sounded desperate as he wailed those last words. Claudia shuddered and couldn't stop herself from starting to snap her hips forward. When she tucked her knees back under to rise onto them, then curled her hands around his shoulders, he shivered and stretched out along the bed. His face was turned to the side again so that she could watch the way his eyes rolled back as she started to thrust. His tongue lolled out once she'd worked herself up to a nice, constant pace. Each thrust would make him whine or gasp, and after the first few he'd also writhe and try to let out breathy little moans of encouragement. Mindlessly using words like, "More," "harder," "yes," "Clauds!"

"Nnngh," Claudia growled now, loving the way she could make her big brother fall apart like this. "You… fucking slut," she gritted out and slapped him on the thigh as she pushed hard enough to force him flat to the bed. Soren yelped as that pushed him over the edge and his cock jumped and shot out cum across her blankets. The noises he let out were obscene, crying out loudly.

Claudia keened as his spasming, twitching hole milked her of her orgasm, slamming in hard and staying there until she'd completely drained her big, heavy magic balls into his ass. Soren shuddered at the feeling, then whined in loss as her cock started to shrink. "Claudia, please, want more," he whimpered.

"Slut," she purred as she worked her fingers back inside of him, stroked his lust-swollen prostate until he was making those soft hiccuping noises again. Lifting his hips to push them back revealed how much he'd been cumming, leaving enough of a puddle that it was strung between his skin and her blankets. "You're so hot," she had to admit, tucking closer so that she could tuck her legs in under his, lifting his ass into her lap as she fingered him.

Soren rubbed his face against the bed, drooling and staring off blankly. He kept whimpering, quietly, that he still wanted more. Claudia stopped to spit on her fingers, the sound making his softened, open hole wink. She knew she shouldn't cast the spell multiple times in a row, but- fuck, a part of her wanted to, even if she was liable to pass out and get sick from doing so. She decided to work out the slight frustration instead by forcing in three fingers, and then a fourth. Just as he'd struggled to relax around the new intrusion, she then brought down her other hand on his asscheek, hard.

Soren yelped once more, clenched down on her fingers, then his eyes rolled back once more and he started to jerk like he'd been electrocuted. He grimaced and started to cry as he came, pulling himself out of her lap and rolling over and away from her. Claudia watched with amazement at the way he kept writhing around with the aftershocks, still covering his mouth so that he wouldn't be quite so loud.

Eventually, she crawled over him and started to softly kiss his neck and chest, helping him come down. Soren whimpered as he settled, blinking tears away before his gaze turned to her and he wiped at his mouth as he uncovered it. Claudia pet his hair and leaned up to kiss at his bottom lip. "Soren, that was amazing," she purred. Soren nodded, then wiped at his eyes. "You're amazing," she said, next. Soren blinked at her like that had taken him off-guard. She laughed sweetly and gave him a proper kiss, full on the mouth. Then she slumped down to the bed next to him, curling up against his side.

They laid there like that for a few minutes, until Soren started to feel anxious about how close to lights out it was. Their dad would be checking in on them any moment now, for this exact reason- "I should be going," he whispered.

"Hrm? Didn't Dad tell you? He's been gone since this morning." Claudia blithely informed him. "He won't be back until late tomorrow… so stay here." She curled even closer, throwing an arm over his chest and patting it.

"Oh," was all Soren said at first, not wanting to admit that he hadn't been told anything about any upcoming trip, much less one that was already underway. "Okay," he then said, settling into place beside her.

He was still a little nervous until the evening had faded into night and there was still no sign that they would be checked on. Eventually, he ended up falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
